spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Pioneer Project
The Pioneer Project is an at least seven year long program to search and find a new hospitable world for the players home world of Coral to colonize. It began by sending out unmanned probes into space to search for a world they could colonize. It discovered Ragol as a perfect place and sent word back to the home planet to begin the colonization project by sending over Pioneer I. Seven years after Pioneer I created the first colony on the surface, Pioneer II set out to join them on the surface. However, after a mysterious explosion, Pioneer II was forced to remain in orbit until further notice. About 20 years later, Pioneer II gains independence from it's home planet, so it's assumed that the Pioneer Project was either cancelled or continued by searching for new planet to colonize. 'Military' Hunters are a government run organization created by Pioneer II to research the mysterious germ and C.A.R.D. technology. They are also employed in order to capture the terrorist organization, Arkz. The Hunters main goal is to maintain the peace and stability of Pioneer II. The C.A.R.D.s are small, card shaped items that can hold data of various items and monsters and could be summoned upon using the C.A.R.D. 'Races' Humans are a race of creatures in the Phantasy Star universe. They are more balanced than the android or newman races, with the ability to use magic (but not as powerful as a newman's) and without the ability to automatically regenerate HP or TP. The most populous race in the Gurhal system, humans are the progenitors of all the races. Their strength, lifespan, and other characteristics are largely the same as that of humans in Earth, and their abilities are well-balanced." Humans are a race of people in the Phantasy Star universe. Originating on the planet Palma/Parum, they have since ventered out into space to colonize other worlds and systems. Humans created the other three races: Newmans, Casts, and Beasts. CASTs, also known as androids, are a race in the Phantasy Star universe. Androids, as they were known in PSO, are created and therefore cannot use techniques in Phantasy Star Online. They can, however, recover HP by standing still and use Traps to hinder monsters. In Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution, android has been considered an offensive term to the CASTs and has been replaced by humanoid. Casts were originally created to serve humans, but the emergence of self-aware casts with free will led to a long and heated struggle over human and cast rights. Years of strife led to the current system, in which casts dominate the administration of human society on Parum. The rational, logical approach favored by casts is a large advantage in managing a planetary government, but they have a tendency to be relatively strict and inflexible. Casts can summon and use SUV weapons. Beasts '''are one of the four races of the Phantasy Star universe. Which is also the base structure of Beastlings came from. A race genetically engineered to survive in the harsh climates and working conditions of the mines on Moatoob. They are said to have strong senses of family and loyalty and can be distrustful of other races. On average, their physical abilities are significantly greater than other races, and they born with the ability to nanoblast, a technique by which they transform into a larger, more physically powerful form. '''Newmans (or numans) are a race evolved from humans in the Phantasy Star universe. They were created for research purposes, but eventually became a race of their own. They are generally smarter than any other race and excel more at casting Tech's rather than melee or ranged combat. However there are still a few that would prefer to fight on the front line. Newmans are able to regain TP while standing still, regardless of class. A race resulting from human efforts to create a new, superior breed of human. The genetic engeneering that produced then was focused on the enhancement of mental abilities, and as a result the average newman has reaction speeds, intelligence, and memory that easily best a human's, but their physical abilities are significantly less developed. Their greater mental abilities make newmans well-suited to the use of Technics, but the lack of physical prowess makes the vunerable in melee combat. 'Spaceships' Pioneer I was part of the Pioneer Project that was launch to find a new hospitable world for the people of Coral to colonize. It traveled to Ragol carrying the first wave of refugees to Ragol. There, they began to establish the first forms of civilization on the planet, starting with the creation of the Central Dome. Seven years later, while making preparations for Pioneer II to land on the surface, a large explosion created by Dark Falz rocks the surface of the planet, causing all communications with Pioneer I and the Central Dome to be lost. Among the refugees who's connection was lost in the explosion was Rico Tryell, or Red Ring Rico - daughter of the Principle of Pioneer II. Pioneer II is an important spaceship where most of the Phantasy Star Online series takes place. It acts as a town in other RPGs, an area where the player can talk with other NPCs or shop without worries of monster attacks. Sister ship to Pioneer I, Pioneer II is a ship that is part of the Pioneer Project, which it's main goal is the colonization of a new hospitable world. Setting sail for Ragol seven years after Pioneer I first established a colony on Ragol, Pioneer II arrives at Ragol and sets up communication with the Central Dome to prepare for landing. Aboard the ship carries the main wave of refugees of Coral. However, shortly after establishing connection with the Central Dome a large explosion rocks the surfaces of Ragol and all communication to the planet is lost. With no connection to the Central Dome or any other of the thousands of men and women on Ragol, the Principal of Pioneer II issues that they would not land and continue to circle about Ragol until further notice. Pioneer II itself is a huge flying city, complete with buildings and floating cars. All amenities of a normal life are provided aboard the spaceship, making the time spent circling the planet manageable. Despite this, some colonists do want to land on Ragol, while others enjoy remaining in space. There are various labs on the ship for research purposes, which have enough power to create virtual training grounds for new recruits. It also has some defense systems, such as a power laser that was used to deflect an asteroid. About 20 years later, although it had still not landed and begun colonization, it had gained independence from it's home planet and its government is within turmoil over whether to exploit resources to prevent colonization or not. For the player, Pioneer II acts as a safe-haven from the monsters down on Ragol. Here players can shop for armor, weapons, or supplies, store their meseta in a bank, pick up a quest or heal themselves at a hospital. Phantasy Star Online: Episode I, there are two teleport pads in Pioneer II, one leading to the Principal's office and one leading down to Ragol. The portal leading to Ragol begins with only being able to connect to Forest, however as the player battles through the story line it can teleport them to anywhere they have already beaten. Phantasy Star Online: Episode II also has its base in Pioneer II, however its in a different place of the ship called the Lab. It has a similar layout with a bank, shops and teleporter leading to various other locations. In Phantasy Star Online Episode III: C.A.R.D. Revolution, Pioneer II returns once again as the main hub of game before sending off players to the surface. However, it places place in the part of the ship called the Morgue, which is part of the ships government wing. Category:Allied Faction